1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to an extension tube, connecting an air suction nozzle for drawing dust laden air, and a hose extended from a body of a vacuum cleaner, in a vacuum cleaner, which can be folded to an angle desired by a user.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a related art vacuum cleaner, referring to which the related art vacuum cleaner will be explained.
In general, the related art vacuum cleaner is provided with body 1 having a suction motor (not shown), filter means (not shown), and power supply means for supplying power, a suction hose 3 connected to one end of the body 1, for guiding flow of dust laden air so that the dust is drawn to an inside of filter means inside of the body 1, a hand grip 5 connected to the other end of the suction hose 3 having operation buttons for operation of the vacuum cleaner, an air suction nozzle 10 having a suction hole (not shown) for drawing the dust laden air through the suction hose 3, and an extension tube 7 connected between the air suction nozzle 10 and the hand grip 5 for guiding flow of the dust laden air drawn through the air suction nozzle 10 toward the suction hose 3.
The operation of the related art vacuum cleaner will be explained.
Upon putting the vacuum cleaner into operation by pressing a button on the hand grip 5, the suction motor in the body 1 comes into operation, to generate a suction force in the body by a rotation force of the motor. Then, dust and foreign matter laden air, drawn through the suction hole in the suction nozzle 10 by the suction force of the suction motor, is drawn into the body 1 through a lower extension tube 7b, an upper extension tube 7a, the hand grip 5, and the suction hose 3 in succession. After the dust and foreign matter is filtrated at the filter means in the body 1, the air is discharged outside of the body 1.
However, the related art extension tube 7 of a vacuum cleaner has the following problems.
The extension tube 7, extendable on a straight line as much as desired by coupling the upper extension tube 7a and the lower extension tube 7b by a coupling tube 9, permits to clean a place as far as possible without reaching to the place by himself. However, when the user intends to clean places, such as under a sofa, a bed, or the like, since the extension tube 7 is long, it is required to hold the extension tube 7 parallel to a floor horizontally, and bend the body accordingly, for making the suction nozzle 10 to reach deep under the sofa, or the bed the user desires. That is, the user""s holding the extension tube 7 horizontally, and bending user""s body in cleaning under side furniture, such as a sofa, or a bed is troublesome, and tiresome, and may cause a trouble in the user""s waist.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an extension tube in a vacuum cleaner that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an extension tube in a vacuum cleaner, which permits cleaning places under furniture, such as a sofa, or a bed, without holding the extension tube parallel to a floor horizontally, and bending the user""s body, for reducing tiredness, and enhancing convenience of the user.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the extension tube in a vacuum cleaner includes a lower extension tube for drawing dust laden air through an air suction nozzle fitted at one end, an upper extension tube having one end connected to a hand grip extended to a body of the vacuum cleaner for passing the dust laden air drawn through the lower extension tube, a joint part connected to the other ends of the lower extension tube and the upper extension tube for making the lower extension tube and the upper extension tube foldable relative to each other to a preset angle, and locking means for locking the joint part to fold/unfold the joint part, selectively.
The joint part may include a first tube having one end connected to the lower extension tube, a second tube having one end connected to the upper extension tube, a rotatable coupling part for making the other ends of the first tube, and the second tube to be in communication, and coupling the first tube and the second tube to be foldable relative to each other to the preset angle, and coupling part covers fitted to an outside of the rotatable coupling part not to interfere the rotation of the rotatable coupling part, and coupled to an outside circumference of the first tube, coaxially.
The joint part may include a first tube having one end connected to the lower extension tube, a second tube having one end connected to the upper extension tube, a rotatable coupling part for making the other ends of the first tube, and the second tube to be in communication, and coupling the first tube and the second tube to be foldable relative to each other to the preset angle, and circular plates covered on sides of the rotatable coupling part, and rotatably fitted together with the first tube.
The rotatable coupling part includes a cylindrical hollow receptor part formed at the other end of the first tube to have an axis perpendicular to an axis of the first tube, and having an opening in an outside circumference in communication with the second tube, and a cylindrical hollow inserting part formed at the other end of the second tube so as to be inserted inside of the receptor part to serve as a rotation shaft of the first tube, and having an opening in an outside circumference in communication with the first tube.
The receptor part preferably has a recess in the opening thereof in a rotation direction of the second tube for allowing the second tube to rotate a preset angle with respect to the first tube, and the receptor part preferably has an opening in one side for inserting the inserting part in an axial direction.
The locking means includes a locking projection on each of the cylindrical parts of the coupling part covers of the joint part, a locking member movably fitted on the second tube along an axis direction thereof having engagement parts for engaging with the locking projections to restrict rotation of the joint part, and elastic supporting means for is exerting an elastic force to the locking member in a direction of engagement of the engagement parts with the locking projections.
The locking member includes an inside diameter greater than an outside diameter of the second tube, and the engagement parts in an inside circumference, and the second tube of the joint part has guide projections on an outside circumference for guiding the engagement parts along an axis direction of the second tube.
The elastic supporting means includes a step on an inside circumference of the locking member, a supporting member fixed to the second tube, and a compression spring having ends biased on the step and the supporting member for exerting an elastic force to the locking member in a direction the engagement parts engage with the locking projections.
The joint part is fitted to the lower extension tube, or the upper extension tube.
The locking means may include a lever at the hand grip, wire having one end connected to the lever, a locking projection connected to the other end of the wire, and fitted to the upper extension tube, and a locking hole in one side circular plate for restricting rotation of the joint part as a part of the locking projection is inserted therein.
Preferably, the locking projection is rotatably fitted to the upper extension tube for selective insertion in the locking hole as the wire moves forward/backward according to handling of the lever, and the wire is lead through an inside of wire passage on an outside circumference of the upper extension tube formed along an axis direction.
The locking hole preferably has an adjacent sloped surface for guiding one end of the locking projection to an inside of the locking hole.
The present invention permits a user to fold the upper, and lower extension tubes, and to carry out an easy cleaning of even an underside of a sofa, or a bed without holding the extension tube horizontally parallel to the floor, or bending body, reducing tiredness coming from the cleaning work, and enhancing user""s convenience.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.